Not Alone
by ershin
Summary: Even if he'd died, I'm not alone anymore. I still have them: friends that always here beside me whenever I need.


**Disclaimer: **Level 5**  
Warning1: **Jaster's POV**  
Warning2: **Honestly, I forget the story. Don't punch me.  
I know this isn't a good story, but please enjoy it. Oh yeah, this is my first fanfiction in this fandom, so mention me if my grammar is wrong. Happy reading! :)

**

* * *

Not Alone**

I've lost one of my dearest family when Valkog's crew attacked my hometown—Rossa. I saw he died with my own eyes. It was so sad, still in my mind that he is the only family I had. I knew he isn't my real father, but he had treated me like I was his own son. He took care of me since I was still a kid. He'd taught me a lot of things that I did not know before.

His name is Raul.

I could remember how we spent the night time together; watched billions of star on the sky. Then, if there's a fell star, we said a pray and made a wish. After that, he would ask about what I was wishing for. I told him, "I wanna fly to the space. Wanna come along?" He nodded and smiled. I still stared at him, and had a question on my mind.

Seemed like he knew what I would ask, he said, "I want to live in peace."

Then, his dream came true. God took him away from this world—from me, to lived in peace in Heaven—forever. Actually, I disagreed, but all I could do just pray for him to be in a good health there. I hoped he wouldn't be lonely, because we were apart. Hoped God gave him a friend to talk with. And hoped He heard my wish for my step-father—Raul.

To tell you the truth, I was the one who was lonely that time. I cried to sleep. But, that was just a little, because I could still meet with him at night. I dream about Raul often. He smiled and he laughed to me. I guess he is so happy in Heaven. Maybe, he got a good friend there. I was so happy about that. But honestly, I am not satisfied with that condition. I want to meet him in a reality—real world, not in a dream—face to face. But, I realized we couldn't, except if I get there too. In other word, "die". If my time has come, I can meet Raul again.

I was so suffered. Feel like I've lost in touch with him. I didn't care about what my friends told about, and even my life. I really suffer of losing him. And each time I dreamed—then met him—I prayed that I wouldn't wake up anymore. But, God didn't grant my wish. Capped it all I woke up.

One day, he gave me a dream. He told me that he was okay, didn't need for me to worry. He said, "It's true I've left the real world—Earth—but I'm still alive at your heart. So, wake up, Jaster! You don't have to worry about me, because I'm fine here."

He stopped a while and smiled at me. I wanted to answer him, but I couldn't. I couldn't say anything, even just a word. And he knew it.

Raul touched my shoulder then said, "Even if I'd died, you're still not alone. You have your friends that care about you. Friends that always be by your side if you're in the doldrums, anywhere and anytime you need them. And they are your family too—another family. Remember that, Jaster."

After that, a white light dazzled my eyes. And when that happened, Raul has gone. While I asked to nobody—_Where is he?_—my head felt heavy.

When I woke up, I saw Kisala and Simon had surrounded me with a big smile. "Good morning, Jaster!" they greeted me. Kisala helped me to got up. At the same time, Steve brought a cup of tea and bread for me. "Mr. Rogue, do you know the breakfast time has done?"

I shook my head from side to side. Then he got the tea and bread to the table next to my bed and he said, "Here it is! Have this and your energy will be back, hehe."

"Thanks," I replied, whilst both of my hands took the tea and bread from him. And of course, a smile on my face as well.

"Don't mind it, Mr. Rogue! Steve here for you."

"C'mon, Kid, wake up already. Don't be lazy!"

I knew who that was. From his voice and the tone, that was Zegram. He stood next to the door of my room. Not far from Zegram, I saw Deego sat on the chair while his hands cleaned up his axe. Next to the window, there was Lilika who was looking at me in silent, but I knew she showed a little smile on her face.

Their behavior—that didn't like usual—made me confused. _'Why they all in my room? What had happened to them? Or did they eat something weird last night?'_ I kept asking to myself. Then, I got the answer from what Raul has told to me in my dream, that I won't be alone in this world even though Raul has died. I still have another family—my friends—who care about me. Yes, they are!

"What's wrong, Mr. Rogue? Did you have a nightmare last night?" Steve asked me, because I kept silent.

I shook my head again, then I made a big smile on my face and said, "Thank you, Guys!"

They looked each other, and looked at me again. "Huh? What for?" they asked at the same time. Their behavior was so funny which made me chuckled for a while. I knew they were getting confused.

Before I could answer their question, Dorgengoa—the Captain—and Monsha came in. "It's time to go. C'mon, Dogs!" he shouted, and the rest followed his way. I could hear Zegram murmured something when the Captain left the room, but I didn't know what it was.

I still sat on my bed with a smile, but my mind was blank. Kisala realized it, then she asked, "You come with us, don't you, Jaster?"

Her voice surprised me. With a short breath, I answered, "U- Uh-huh!" Then I ran to Kisala, and walked with her to the Control Room. Time for the next mission.

On the way, I told to myself, "Raul's right, I'm not alone anymore. The crew is my family too. Another family of mine."

**

* * *

End

* * *

**

Ugh, I know this is a stupid story. But, give me some reviews, if you don't mind :)


End file.
